Your Cannons Call
by Raina and Taina
Summary: No matter what anyone tell you; war will always be the deadliest of games. AU Title bast off the song You're the storm by: Cardigans


No dictator,

no invader,

can hold an imprisoned population by force of arms forever.  
J. Michael Straczynski

April, 5 2013 the United States of America surrendered to the Great Stellar Empire uniting the world under one supreme leader.

The world supposed that in 2012 the apocalypse would come and in a way, it was true.

On December 21, 2012 the Stellar Army began their take over. The world didn't see them coming until it was too late hence the down fall of every leader.

The empire believed that to create a utopia many things needed to be band. Religion, woman's rights, book's and borders were some of many things that were band or burned. Now with the world at their mercy, the empire could soon achieve their goal of mastering the stares and soon all of space…

May 2, 3043 12:30 am

"I'm bored! There really isn't a need to guard a telescope is there?" one of the men groaned. The other guard looked at him before hissing "Ah, stop your whining Bob, we got a job don't we? Even if it is just sit'ng up all night playing cards."

Bob pouted "Ya I know, but really don't you wish something cool would happen something unbelievable! Come on Henry wouldn't that be great we'd be hero's!"

Henry groaned "One: got any 10's? Two: you and your over active imagination there is no way anything would happen."

Bob pouted slightly before looking down at his cards before shaking his head "No go fish." Henry sighed before Bob continued "and my thoughts aren't that out of the ordinary." Henry shook his head "Ya, ya whatever"

There was a long silence before the ground shook a little both the men looked up in shock "What the hell was that?" the rumbling was getting louder and the shaking got worse and worse. Then it all stopped everything grow quite.

"The hell?" Henry mumbled looking up form under the table. Then as if words had awoken a beast the roof was ripped off and standing over head was a large dark blue robot with white lighting-bolts up either side.

"Holy fuck! Is that one of the sun army's robots?" Bob asked looking as the robot pulled the large telescope off the bolts. "No!" Henry yelled as he reached for his gun. Unfortunately he wasn't faster than the robot whose unoccupied had shot out knocking both men to the groaned. Then the hand stopped and opened to show a bright light "what the fu-!" Bob started before the blast rang out.

May 2, 3043 6:18 am

"Good God what the bloody hell happened here!" Sir Arthur Kirkland hissed looking up at the flamed observatory. "The blast came at 12:27 Am sir it seems to have been caused by a boom of some kind." One of the under officers commented.

"Hmm, any death's?" Arthur asked thoughtfully the news of the missing telescope had been the events that lead Kirkland to this place instead of in bed.

"Two in accounted for Bob Markets and Henry Fordland. Both died in the blast… there are no remains of them, sir." Arthur let out a sigh this was the fourth time this week that this had happened. "And…sir…um…we found this." The man hesitated the Brit never was fond of bad news.

"What is it?" Arthur asked while putting out his hand for the paper. The lad gave Kirkland the paper and backed up. He had read over it and knowing the captions shot temper didn't want to get cot in his fire.

Arthur looked at the paper reading it carefully once…twice…three times before shaking his head in disgrace and horror. "You have to be bloody kidding me after all this year's someone really did it? Someone is doing _**this**_!" Arthur through the paper before walking to his Robot: Monoceros—and called someone.

"Admiral, we have rebels."

The small paper fluttered down alongside the burning structure. In the light you could make out the lettering.

_Dear Stellar Empire,_

_ We wish to make ourselves known by giving you this little…show of power. _

_Nice huh? _

_Also thank you for the telescope it was much appreciated that you left it so out in the open. Really flaunting it was a very bad idea but in reality you didn't see this coming did you? Fools you all are. Ah, yes also as for the missing omegas. We obtained them with easy since the news was taking about it; we thought we would just clear that up for you. _

_Their lovely and very well made. We appreciate that and to show this we left you this little letter so you could stop guessing. _

_Now let's get down to business, yes? _

_On April 5, 2013 you destroyed the world with your petty lies about making the world a 'better place,' destroying many people and lives is more like it. But we digress we wish you well as your empires falling day is soon. It will draw closer and closer every breath you breathe your grace, until you are stripped down to nothing like you have dome to the rest of us._

_ Our greetings,_

_ The Lunar Army_

As the flames rose they began to consume the piece of paper until there was nothing left of the letter.

The large robot landed outside a small town some were in Ohio. As it landed it put down the telescope before a small group of people.

The Leader smiled before speaking "Good work. So did they see out little act?" the chest opened on the robot and three people jumped out.

"Not a thing, they think the bodies were from the fire they'll find out latter they were killed by a slug hammer." One of them laughed softly.

The leader smile even more, pleased with that answer all was going according to plan. "Um, Arthur Kirkland got the letter and has informed their leader. Should we be worried?" The soft slow voice of the second asked. The organizer chuckled "No, I wanted that to happen." The two nodded and moved for the last.

The last was smaller than the two and their leader. He stud still before the grope before asking "So we're ready to begin the operator?"

The smile of the other made it clear of the answer. The smaller sighed with relief "Finally! I thought this day was never coming damn it!" the group laughed at this "Never the peasant one are like, you." One of the shadows piped up thorough their laugh.

"Let's begging the new freedom!" Rang out through the still air.

Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
in the battle that ends this day?  
Is she not right?  
Is she insane?  
Will she now run for her life  
now that she LIED TO ME!

The Game by disturbed

A/N: So, um…Hi…um…ya so I wanted to try writing…this. The prologue is just…bad but necessary. So for fun tell me who you think everyone is—one should be really easy and what Arthurs robots name means.

Also…if your name is the dead men…sorry?

Tell me what you think and you have a mean comments tell me why or what you don't like so I can correct it.

Chu!

Taina~


End file.
